


Cocking your Block

by DarlingAmatus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Anders owns a bar, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: Prompt: I prompt someone to write Anders picking up Fenris from the bar, or vice versa





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt by @tearsofwinter. Hope you enjoy

Anders wipes the glass clean with a bit of a grimace and possibly more force than he needs to but hell if he cared right now. He couldn't help that he was on edge. And the cause of his frustrations was currently sitting at the end of the bar in his customary spot drinking his wine and ignoring the world around him, or more specifically Anders. It had to have been a week ago, Fenris had drunk more than his small lithe body could handle and had needed help home and so Anders being the responsible bar owner that he was had walked him home. That was the first time Anders got to experience a passion filled kiss from the smaller man, it had left him hard and aching after Fenris had flushed deeply and fled into his apartment.

With a shake of his head Anders grabbed another glass, he glanced over to where the white-haired man was drinking and couldn't deny the spike of lust that hit him at the memory of those strong arms holding him while that skillful mouth took possession. He really was a beautiful man. His hair was the purest white he'd ever seen, his skin a perfect tan that he imagined shimmered like gold in the sun, the white tattoos that decorated his neck, chin, and what was visible of his arms stood out in beautiful contrast. His ears were pierced multiple times on each side and he was sure he caught a hint of silver in the others mouth when he talked indicating that he might have a tongue piercing and Anders had to admit he was very interested in finding out how it felt. He shook the thoughts away, trying to work with a hard-on was never a fun time, and put his mind to serving his customers.

The clock chimed 2 and he glanced at the clock, had it really grown that late, everyone was gone at first glance, that was until he saw Fenris in his corner. Anders bit his lip and he approached him.

"Sorry but it's time to close up." The blond spoke causing the white haired man to look up and Anders was surprised at the intensity in his eyes.

"I can't get you out of my mind, I thought it would be better once I kissed you but it only made my desire worse."

Anders felt desire course through his system at the others words, he walked around the bar and stood by the male, "Guess there's only one thing to do about it then." Anders said and took the others hand and placed it on his chest in invitation. They stared into each other's eyes until Fenris surged up to take his lips in a desperate kiss.

Anders felt his back meeting the counter top in a non too gentle way, heard two glasses rattle together before crashing to the floor, he really couldn't give less of a fuck right now. He moaned into the other's lips, his hands gripping firm shoulders and he felt the others tongue brushing against his lips begging for entrance. He allowed the other access and was not disappointed when he felt the others tongue snaking against his own, he felt the smooth glide of the tongue ring and he couldn't help the groan that tore through his throat.

He pushed the other back so that he could sit up, saw the look of panic on the others face once more, but before he could turn and run off Anders grabbed his wrist to keep him from fleeing.

"I think we should do this someplace more...comfortable. My place is up above." Anders said releasing him and moving back behind the counter and went to the door that leads to stairs leading to the second floor, he was relieved when he heard the other following behind him.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped aside to allow the other entry. He shut the door behind them and turned to glance at Fenris who now looked lost and unsure of himself, it brought a small smile to his lips.

"I...I don't usually act so rashly, I know you are probably accosted by enough people in your line of work as it is."

Anders' reply to that was to pull off the simple t-shirt he'd worn under his apron that night so that he was bare from the waist up. That seemed to silence the other as his eyes hungrily devoured the sight.

"I promise you, if I did not want your advances I would have made it known. Now I'd appreciate if you would come over here and ravish me some more." Anders said cheekily as he sank onto his couch and spread his legs in invitation.

Fenris was on him in the blink of an eye, his legs bracketing Anders' hips while his fingers move to the pale chest. Anders gasped when calloused fingers plucked at his nipples. His back arching into the others touch. A pleased hum left Fenris at the reaction, needing more he leant forward and attached his lips over one of the pert peaks, loving the others reaction.

Anders arched, much like the cats he was fond of, off the couch, his hands gripping in silky strands as he pulled the other closer to him, it had been so long since he'd felt like this, there was lust there was no doubt about that, but there was something there, something just beneath the surface and he wasn't sure if he wanted to examine it just yet.

"Fuck." Anders breathed as the other ran his pierced tongue over his nipple once again and suddenly Anders needed to be pressed face down into his mattress now. He cupped the other between the legs, drawing a deep growl of satisfaction from the other that sent shivers down his spine.

"I think it's time you took me to bed Fenris." the blonde said with a grin and the two stumbled up the hall, both unable to keep their hands from wandering and touching one another.

 

XxXx

Anders' back hit the mattress, the sheets cool and refreshing against his bare heated flesh. He watched in anticipation as the other finally barred his body for him and fuck the tattoos were everywhere.

"Did it hurt when you got them?" Anders asked as his fingertips danced over more sensitive areas of the others body, his heart thudding as he took the wandering hand into his own and bent to press a soft kiss to his fingers and that was something he was unprepared for, a surge of warmth filling Anders with feelings he wasn't sure where they surfaced from.

"Another time." The man growled as he fell between the blonds legs, aligning their bodies in a sensual slide that left Anders breathless.

"Right, more important things to talk about."

"I don't intend to do much talking, and if you are talking then it means I am not doing something right," Fenris said with a deep chuckle that made desire curl through him, his voice was a weapon.

Their lips met in a kiss that was more teeth than lip and Anders loved every second of it. He felt two slick fingers at his entrance and he breathed a sigh of relief, finally.

"Oh yes, that's nice." Anders moaned as he arched into the fingers.

"You are very vocal, I'd be tempted to gag you if I didn't find your voice so alluring," the other said causing Anders to cry out as a third finger breached him.

"Mmmm next time, maybe." Anders moaned as he thrashed on his sheets now damp with their perspiration.

"Now, I need you now." Anders begged as his fingers clenched at the others shoulders.

Fenris nodded and shifted so that he could slide in as gently as possible into the other. Once fully sheathed he paused to let the other adjust to his length before he slid out and snapped his hips back into place.

Anders cried out at the thrust, "Oh fuck Fenris!"

Fenris looked down at him with a strange expression and suddenly he was cupping his cheek, "Again."

Anders' brows furrowed in confusion in his lustful state. "What?"

"Say that again."

"Oh fuck?"

"No, my name...."

Pieces were sliding into place all of a sudden, the others attitude towards others, his appearance, he was like a skittish kitten who had been through bad situations.

"Fenris, please Fenris. Don't stop." He breathed out and then the other crashed into him with a desperation that rivaled that of a starving man.

They went at each other with a brutal pace, but it wasn't lacking in passion. In fact, it left a satisfied smile on his face when they both passed out after two rounds of vigorous lovemaking.

XxXx

Anders stirred and knew it was late morning judging by the amount of light pouring in through his curtains. He reached across the bed to Fenris only to find it cold and empty. He sat up and ignored the sting he felt in both his chest and eyes.

He jumped when he heard a noise down the hall, and then Fenris was walking back into the room with a tray of coffee and breakfast.

Anders could have wept with joy. He was still here, the thought of waking up alone after a night they shared, it would have broken something inside him.

"I hope you do not mind my snooping, I was awoken by a large feline who was demanding food."

"Oh, sorry about that, Pounce is used to being fed a bit earlier than this." He said stretching languidly, the sheet falling low on his hips and he grinned at the new hunger he saw in the others eyes.

"Pounce?" He questioned once he was able to drag his eyes back up to the blonde's face, a blush stealing across his own.

"My cat, Sir Pounce-a-lot. He was a gift from a dear friend."

"That...is a strange name, no wonder he seems moody."

"Hey! Cats adore me, I have a way with them." Anders said pointedly looking at the moody man before him.

"I do hope you are not trying to liken me to that of a temperamental cat because then I will have no choice but to eat your share of the bacon."

"You wouldn't dare!" Anders said with exaggerated horror causing the other to chuckle before joining him in bed for a leisurely breakfast.

"You know I just might have to keep you around if you continue to spoil me like this," Anders said teasingly.

The other looked at him with such emotion in his eyes that it almost made Anders weep.

"I think I might like that very much, just don't go letting it get to your head."

"Me? Never." Anders said with a cheeky grin and he pulled the other in for a lingering kiss.

-END-


End file.
